Move on
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: Hermione Granger have to say good bye, if she ever wants to move on with her life.


Hermione Granger, a nineteen year old girl walked along the tomes in the graveyard, searching for the white tome of her beloved one.

She found it and sunk to her knees, clutching a white rose in her hand, her hands trembling as the tears fell from her eyes.

"You promised." She whispered to no one as she sat there, sobbing her heart out.

"You promised to stay with me forever, to marry me and…" Her voice broke down and she clutched her midriff as her breathing became labored. She wished for his strong arms to circle around her waist and comfort her and never let go.

"I wish you were here with me now."

_Me too._

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard his voice in her mind and she wasn't ready for her heart to break into million pieces again. The rose clutched tightly in her hands fell to the ground, looking so fragile and pure against the dirty ground.

"I love you." She whispered, imaging his breath against her face, her nose filled with the smell of his cologne. She inhaled deeply, and more tears fell down her eyes as she felt the rotten and dirty smell of the graveyard hit her nose instead of the strong and manly scent that was so _him_.

In her mind he was showering her with feather light kisses, trailing her jaw before finally reaching her mouth and the kiss became passionate and Hermione's breathe quickened, her cold hands scratching on the dirt, as if it would bring him back.

"Why did you leave?" She whispered her hands now lying still on her lap.

_Fate._

His voice said and Hermione looked around as if she would find him staring at her, but no one was there except her.

"I'm finally going crazy, aren't I?"

_I'm sorry I left you._

"Why? Why you? Why did you have to leave me here, living a life I don't want any more, not without you here. We were supposed to grow old together, watch our children grow up and see our grandchildren play in the garden."

_I'm sorry._

"Don't say you're sorry! It's not your fault you're lying under the ground, cold and hard, with no heart beating and no word escaping your mouth. It's not your fault, so stop saying you're sorry!" Hermione screamed, the tears falling at a faster rate as she stared at the white rose.

She picked the rose up and placed it on the tome, watching as a petal fell down on the ground and Hermione thought that it looked so peaceful and serene that the anger that had built up in her burst out.

"Why do you get to be dead, not feel anything while I have to suffer? Why do I have to be the one to crying myself to sleep every night, feeling your smell still linger in the room? Why did I have to be the one to see you fall down, dead, without saying good bye? I didn't even say I love you, so sure that we would both make it through. Why?" She sobbed.

"But I shouldn't feel this way. It was two years ago, and I… I'm engaged. I don't want to betray you, but I can't live alone for the rest of my life. I have to have someone there to support and love me, comfort me when I cry the way you can't. To have someone to come back home to, the way I can't come home to see you. To have someone to wake up with, the way I can't wake up with you. To have someone at the end of the altar, waiting for me to spend the rest of my life with him, the way I can't have you. To have someone who I can have children with the way I can't have with you. To have someone who trusts me the same way I trust him. And someone who gives me his whole heart, the way you can't do.

"And that's why I'm here today. To say good bye so that I can give all of my heart to Harry. Because he loves me and is there for me, and I want to love him back. And I can't do that completely if I don't say good bye, and never come back. So, I guess this is my good bye to you.

"I love you, Cedric Diggory."

Hermione stood up and dusted the dirt away from her jeans before turning her back to her past and walked out of the cemetery. She cast one last look at his tome, and saw something shimmering and she thought it looked like him, but shook the thought away and left.

Back at the grave you could see a nineteen year old boy look after the love of his life, his lips forming six words over and over again, before vanishing into thin air.

_I love you, now and forever._


End file.
